


The one where they kiss

by Jae201



Series: The KageHina We All Need (Coz there's enough sexual tension in canon) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really needed this y'all, I just really wanted this to happen, Idiots in Love, Like, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, a girl can fantasize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae201/pseuds/Jae201
Summary: Hinata could live his entire life satisfied if it meant he could climb the wall with him one more time.Just one more time.Always one more time.With Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The KageHina We All Need (Coz there's enough sexual tension in canon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591483
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this story disregards whatever happens in seasons 2-3 because I just finished binging season one a couple of hours ago, took a nap to rest my eyes, and them shits still dry af so I will not be binging season 2 and 3 today (my body can only take so much not-sleeping). I know I’m late to the party (lmao like several years late to the party) but I just had to write something, they’re just too fucking shippable. The yaoi potential within this anime isn’t even funny (ah, isn't that the case with all shounen?)

A high wall stands in front of him, blocking his way. And once upon a time, he’d wished it wasn’t there, just so he could see. Just so he could see what’s past it.

Hinata doesn’t wish that anymore.

Now, he just prays the wall never disappears, so he can climb it again. And again. Because, even though he can’t see past it yet, Hinata could live his entire life satisfied if it meant he could climb the wall with _him_ one more time.

Just one more time.

Always one more time.

With Kageyama.

It isn’t half as strange as it should be. How well they play together. How Hinata can just close his eyes and _know_ the ball will be there, exactly where it’s meant to be, because Kageyama put it there.

Still, Hinata wants to see.

“Again!”

At Hinata’s command, Suga gives an exaggerated sigh. They’re both sweaty, panting from running and jumping in the empty gym, and for a moment Hinata thinks Sugawara will not toss it to him again. They’ve been on this for an hour now, and Hinata thanks all the gods out there for Sugawara’s patience. He’s sure Kageyama wouldn’t have helped him with this.

Sugawara retrieves another ball and gets into position. “Fine, but this is the last one Hinata.”

And then he tosses.

It’s a good toss. A normal toss. And Hinata spikes it, like he’s been spiking them for the past hour, with his eyes opened. It’s not like with Kageyama, who usually tosses the ball knowing exactly where Hinata will blindly swing, it’s a normal toss.

It’s not what Hinata wants.

“You should just ask him to practice with you,” Sugawara says, when they’re both laying on the gym’s floor. Chests heaving and looking up at the ceiling. “After all, you’re trying to learn how to hit one of his ‘self-serving tosses’ am I right?”

“Yeah,” Hinata breaths out, chest still panting.

“I get that you want to adapt to his style, just like he’s adapted to yours. But you have to remember he’s a genius. You can’t actually expect to adapt to him without actually practicing with him.”

Hinata can feel himself pout. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about that. He knows his and Kageyama’s attacks in court only work because Hinata jumps, blindly trusting that Kageyama will know where he’ll swing and deliver the ball right to him. And yes, it’s exciting. The way they don’t even have to communicate, how it just happens. As though it’s meant to happen. How Hinata just swings, and the ball is there, and together they’re climbing. They’re climbing that wall.

But Hinata’s eyes are always closed.

So he got it in his head that, if Kageyama can change his incredibly inhuman tosses in a way that work with Hinata’s moves, then Hinata can change his moves in a way that work with Kageyama’s incredibly inhuman tosses.

And then Hinata won’t have to close his eyes. And then Kageyama can trust him too.

But the dumbass has been sulking for some reason lately and Hinata can’t find it in himself to ask him.

“I don’t know Suga, he’s been weird lately”

Sugawara pushes himself to his feet, then offers Hinata a hand. “It’s because of the practice game next week. I heard one of his middle school teammates it’s going to be in the opposing team.”

“And what about that? He’s been sulking all week.”

Sugawara shrugs. “Don’t know really. But I heard Kageyama was too hard on them back in middle school. That no one could hit his tosses. So they got tired of him and benched him.”

That night Hinata doesn’t think much of his conversation with Sugarawa. He simply dreams of flying.

.

The rest of the week, Kageyama completely and utterly ignores him.

Hinata doesn’t know why, and it drives him crazy, because one day they’re bickering and fighting like normal, and the next, Kageyama won’t even look his way.

The other teammates have started to notice too, and Sawamura even took Hinata aside and asked him what happened. Hinata didn’t know what to tell him. Because nothing happened.

The club practice doesn’t seem to be affected by this (thank god for small miracles) their performance as a duo on the court is good enough. But Hinata can see it, even when the others can’t tell.

That Kageyama’s hesitating.

It doesn’t happen every time. Kageyama’s confident as ever when he tosses the ball to one of the guy’s in front of him. But when he has to toss the ball with his back to Hinata, Kageyama hesitates. For a small moment, he stops.

And that irritates Hinata more than Kageyama’s stupid ignoring ever could.

“Oi! Bakeyama!” Hinata yells at him when Kageyama does the _thing_. Again. Hinata made the hit, and it’s not like Kageyama didn’t toss it at him. But he hesitated. And that’s the only thing Hinata thinks about as he stops the entire practice.

“What the fuck was that?” Hinata’s shouting, fuming. He’s storming towards the setter, who’s just staring wide eyed at Hinata’s angry display.

“What was what?” He asks, and he sounds like he really doesn’t know. Like he hasn’t been ignoring Hinata for days for no reason. Like he hasn’t been leaving Hinata to go home alone after school. Kageyama asks,

Like he didn’t _hesitate_.

Hinata’s already grabbing him by the collar.

“That shit excuse of a toss,” he spits out. Hinata regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. But he’s still mad. So he doesn’t let go of Kageyama’s shirt. And when the boy’s confused expression turns empty and cold, Hinata immediately knows he fucked up.

“You didn’t have to be there to hit it”

Kageyama’s words are like a slap to the face, and the boy is yanking his shirt out of Hinata’s grasp and walking away before Hinata can do anything. Before Hinata can stop him.

Kageyama shows up to practice the next day, but his eyes never meet Hinata’s again.

.

“It was epic. The next time he did one of those superhuman tosses, our spiker wasn’t there to hit it. Serves him right.”

Hinata is going to the bathroom when he overhears it. The two guys keep talking, unaware of Hinata’s presence behind the wall. From their shirts, Hinata can see they’re part of the team Karasuno will be facing in today’s practice game.

And they’re talking about Kageyama.

Hinata is about to push off the wall, when Ryunosuke finds him.

.

It’s just a practice game, Hinata knows that. It’s not important. They’ve been doing their best, both teams have, and Karasuno holds the lead. One more point and they win.

It’s not an important game, Hinata knows that.

But Kageyama hasn’t tossed the ball to him once.

He feels himself freeze when he sees the ball coming to their side of the court again. It almost hits the floor but Nishinoya saves it.

And the ball is in the air again.

And Hinata knows it will get to Kageyama. It always does.

_The next time he did one of those superhuman tosses, our spiker wasn’t there to hit it._

_Our spiker wasn’t there to hit it._

_Serves him right._

You didn’t have to be there to hit it.

“Kageyama!” Hinata screams, eyes screwed shut. He feels his heart racing, his blood pumping, and he realizes that they can’t lose. He can’t lose. Not this game.

He can’t lose Kageyama.

“I’ll always be there to hit it, you fucking idiot!” Hinata can hear the desperation in his own voice. But he doesn’t stop. He can’t stop. The words just keep flowing out of his mouth. And the ball is going to Sawamura and then Ryunosuke and then…

“No matter how much you ignore me, no matter how hesitant the tosses! So don’t you dare not toss it to me, you fucking dumbass! Because I can only fly— I only want to fly if you’re there with me!”

And then Kageyama is tossing him the ball.

And then Hinata’s jumping.

And the world goes quiet. And time stops. Because Kageyama didn’t hold back, he threw it as fast as he could.

He trusts Hinata.

He trusts that he’ll be there.

And Hinata’s not closing his eyes as he goes up, and up. And then he’s swinging. And as his hand makes contact with the ball for just that instant,

Hinata’s flying.

Hinata can see the other side.

There’s no wall.

Hinata lays on the floor, flabbergasted. His eyes are wide, his chest is panting. The court is awfully quiet, and Hinata knows the others are watching him, but he doesn’t care. Hinata flew. Hinata flew with Kageyama.

He can’t help the amazed smile that braces his face.

And then the crowd goes crazy. But there’s no crowd, only their team cheering. And then Kageyama’s striding towards him, a desperate expression on his face. And he’s picking up Hinata by his shirt as though he weights nothing.

And then he’s crashing their lips together.

Really, Hinata can’t think of how the cheering comes to a halt. Or how he’s kissing Kageyama in the middle of a court, his team and the opposing team watching. The only thing he can think at that moment is:

_God, fucking finally._

When Hinata pulls back just enough so he can breath, he’s panting. He looks at Kageyama, who’s crouching so this thing can actually work, and he feels his heart stop at the sight. Kageyama staring at him how he stares at… well, volleyball. As though he can eat him alive just by looking. As though he can’t breath without it.

“Call me a dumbass again and I’ll throw you in a trash can, moron,” Kageyama says. But there’s no bite to it, it’s a breathless thing of a sentence.

Hinata smiles, and it’s giddy, as breathless as Kageyama’s words. “I’d like to see you try.”

And then Ryunosuke’s shouting:

“What the fuck?!”

And all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just finished binge watching season 2 (and damn Netflix for not having season 3, now I'll have to risk getting viruses on my laptop and find it online. Alas, it has to be done. For the gay) and realized that this thing will have way more chapters. Coz damn, I've dived head first into this fandom and I have too much free time until the spring semester starts.

So, let’s get something straight right off the bat:

Hinata Shoyo is not gay.

That he borrowed some yaoi manga from his girl friend (because he was curious) right after his and Kageyama’s first quick attack together? Totally irrelevant. That he sometimes catches himself checking out Kageyama’s ass during practice? Unimportant to the point. That he bumps shoulders with Kageyama during a game more than he probably has to? Insignificant.

Because Hinata Shoyo is not gay.

He isn’t.

_However_

That he’s kissing the day lights out of Kageyama like his life depends on it in the middle of a court, while his teammates are watching?

Maybe just a tiny bit gay.

That he’s breathlessly staring at Kageyama’s gorgeous face like he’s a gift from the heavens right after he kissed the day lights out of him?

Maybe gay.

That he’s totally planning on doing it again?

Maybe kinda really gay.

Hinata is so fucked.

“Call me a dumbass again and I’ll throw you in a trashcan, moron,” Kageyama says, scowling. Or at least, trying to scowl. It would probably work better if his breath wasn’t ghosting over Hinata’s lips. Or if his breathing wasn’t raggedy, like he just ran a marathon. Or if his tone wasn’t _adoring_ out of all things. And why in the hell does being thrown in a trashcan sound sexy?

Hinata totally wants to be thrown in a trashcan.

“I’d like to see you try”

God, Hinata is smiling like an idiot, isn’t he? Like an idiot who just got kissed by the guy who can play volleyball like a god and who looks constipated when he’s trying to smile and who can make Hinata feel like he can take on the world just by looking his way.

Hinata is so smiling like an idiot.

“What the fuck?!” Ryunosuke screams.

And yep, Hinata is back to earth again.

Ryunosuke’s shout seem to break the weird daze of adrenalin Kageyama was in. His grip on Hinata’s shirt loosens as his eyes widen a fraction. He looks like he’s just seen a ghost. Or like he wasn’t in control of what he was doing and now he's aware of his actions.

And Hinata realizes that yes, that was really kinda completely gay, and takes a step back away from Kageyama. The giddy smile he was sporting earlier disappears in favor of mirroring Kageyama’s horrified look.

Because he just kissed the Kageyama Tobio.

He just kissed Kageyama.

Holy shit. He just kissed the dumbass.

“Guys! That was so awesome!” Ryunosuke is clasping both of their shoulders and beaming at them like they just discovered the cure for cancer. And it takes Hinata a minute to realize that Ryunosuke is not talking about the kiss, but about the quick attack they did just before that.

For a moment Hinata mentally asks himself whether the kiss really happened. He tries to convince himself that maybe he just hit his head real hard when he landed on the floor just now and imagined the whole thing. Surely, if he was crazy enough to kiss _Kageyama_ (I mean, Hinata's crazy, but not _that_ crazy, right?) that would be the first thing Ryunosuke points out instead of the quick attack. But then Hinata looks over at Kageyama, whose face is white as a sheet and who’s looking down at his shoes as though they hold the answer to the struggles of life, and wow, it did happen.

Hinata’s lips are still tingly from it.

Hinata kissed Kageyama.

What is he going to do now?

He should probably just die right here.

“Since when have you guys been practicing? That was sooo much faster than usual, like, reaaally fast. And—”

Hinata ignores Ryunosuke’s rambling, because now he’s looking around (after having forgotten that there were other people in the freaking court, Jesus, what is Hinata going to do) and his teammates blank faces stare back at him. Okay, maybe not blank. Asahi is blushing so hard he’s looking like a cherry. Daichi’s eyes seem ready to pop out of his skull. Koshi looks… proud. Yamagushi looks amazed. Kei is beaming, like he just found a new toy. And Yu looks like he’s having an existential crisis.

Hinata just wants to die.


End file.
